The Streets
by Twilight Mix N' Match Contest
Summary: There are rules to be followed on the Streets, Seth needs to learn them and Emmett strives to protect him whilst he learns, fighting his own personal demons.


**Title: **The Streets  
**Pairing: **Emmett & Seth  
**Rating: **M  
**Genre: **Friendship & Hurt  
**Word count: **3133  
**Summary: **There are rules to be followed on the Streets, Seth needs to learn them and Emmett strives to protect him whilst he learns, fighting his own personal demons.  
**Warnings: If Applicable; **Demeaning act that may upset people.  
**Disc****laimer: **I own nothing only the idea of the story.

* * *

**The Streets**

Three simple rules.

Rule one - NEVER go out alone!

Rule two - Don't give it up until he gives up the cash.

Rule Three - Trust no one!

These are the rules for survival. You break these and you get you a free ride in your very own cozy black plastic bag...if you're lucky. If they find you.

I stand with my back pressed to the soaking wall as I watch the swarm of uniforms place another hustler, Bella, into her very own plastic limousine. It's time for her to take a glamorous ride, but she won't be going to any parties, unless you count the one six feet under. I know I'm breaking a rule by being here and, if James found out, I would be in a whole heap of trouble. However, I was more concerned about what Emmett was going to do if he found me out here alone.

I watched as they threw the glare of their flashlights onto the floor around her as they go through the motions of looking for evidence. It's all for show though; they aren't interested in her. Hell, most of them have had her. Bella, if that was in fact her real name, is just another statistic of life and death on the streets of Manchester. She is just one less they have to haul in when their nights get boring and when they have to be seen actually doing their jobs. She deserved it, though, because she got sloppy. She became just another of the many chasers of liquid diamonds, those who found happiness at the end of a needle. Being sloppy is what the drugs do to you. Well, that's what Emmett says. He says you end up careless...you end up dead.

The rain is stinging my eyes as I push my hair from my face. I'm seriously needing a haircut but the Johns like to hold onto it whilst I suck them off. It somehow gives them more control. I shudder and I don't know whether it's from the cold or the thought of having to put another stranger's cock down my throat again. I know I should enjoy it, being gay and all, but I just don't. It's just a means to an end - a job that needs doing to be able to keep me alive. Anyway, when I finally get fucked, I want my first time to be with someone special and not a dirty old man who should be at home with his wife and kids.

I wouldn't have survived long on the streets if it wasn't for 'the pack' and especially the guy I know as Emmett. I had lived most of my seventeen years in a small fishing village and spent my youth climbing rock laden hills and sneaking into the tiny village cinema. That was until the flash flood - the flood that had carried my dad and younger brother Eric down the river. I had wanted to stay home to play WoW with my friends instead of helping Dad like a good son should and my all too eager brother regrettably took my place. Mum was devastated. She never once accused me of it being my fault, but I could see the sadness in her eyes.

My mother sought solace and comfort from the new village priest, Rev. Yorke. What a wolf in sheep's clothing he turned out to be. From day one, he made it perfectly clear I wasn't his and that I was just a blip on his plan for the perfect family. He said I was just the result of a drunken one night stand for my mum and that my father had taken me in with open arms when he and mum had met. They then had Eric and I was still his golden boy.

A lump lodges in my throat as I remember how my dad found my gay porn stash under my mattress at fifteen. He took me to the valley of the rocks and we talked as we climbed. The view at the top was amazing and he said that I should always be proud of who I was, that I could do anything, and no one should tell me otherwise.

"It's not blood that makes a family, Seth," he smiled. "It's the unbreakable bond between caring human beings who vow that, no matter what, they will nurture their child."

My thoughts are brought back by the screeching of tyres on the wet road. Then, a moment later, only the sound of the pounding rain matching my heartbeat echoes into the night.

"Pssst..."

I flick my head round to see a hulking body partially shadowed under the broken street lamp's light.

"Em?"

"Yeah. What the fuck you doing out here alone?" he whispered.

Fuck!

"I just wanted to see her."

"And get your own arse dropped. Seth, I've fucking taught you better than that!"

I sighed and nodded.

Emmett moved to stand in front of me, his large physique intimidating to many who didn't know his true heart.

"What are the rules, Seth?"

I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"I know the rules, Emmett!"

He grabs my shoulders, giving them a wake up call. "Tell me!" he demanded, telling me with his eyes how serious this all really is.

"Never go out alone, payment before pleasure, and trust no one." I reamed them off. I could re-sight them in my sleep, if I ever slept.

I can see his face, slithers of rain falling over his pouty lips and slightly crooked nose. He cocks an eyebrow at me.

"Sorry, Em."

He leans forward and places our foreheads together. "Just trying to keep us alive, little man."

"I know."

My stomach growls, reminding me I haven't eaten today. I was hoping my first trick would be enough to buy some dinner tonight. The pack provided us with a roof over our heads, for a price. The rest we had to find for ourselves.

"Here." Emmett passes me a Mars bar.

"No!" I protest, an ocean filling my mouth.

"Don't be fucking stupid!" he snaps.

"I'm not stupid!" I growl..._HE_called me stupid, amongst other names.

"I know, and I'm sorry." He shook his head. "Listen, I have enough bulk on me to feed a small army, so take the damn chocolate!"

I pulled back the corner of the bar and inhaled the scent of rich chocolate. This was a luxury I could now not afford. I took a small bite and revelled in the creamy goodness before I folded the wrapper and placed it in my pocket. I learned straight away to make my food last, never knowing when my next meal would be.

"We should head back. James is going fucking mental because everyone has scattered. He can't find any of the pack." My body stiffened. James would kill me if he knew I had gone out alone.

"Does he know I'm here?"

"Hell no! I told him you were waiting somewhere for me till the pigs had disappeared."

"Thanks, Em." My body relaxes slightly.

"No problem buddy, but we're gonna have to split. No John is going to come within a five mile radius of us tonight!"

"But what about the rent?" We each paid James a percentage of the takings, kind of like protection money. He got pissed if we missed payday.

"Already paid."

I grabbed his arm as he continued to walk away from me towards the warehouse that was our home. "What the hell, Em? That money was for your mum and nan!" I spat.

"Don't fret it. I gave them double last week, so they're good for a while now." He shook his head as though trying to shake out a bad memory or thought.

"How was the visit?"

I hardly saw Emmett during the day, or the rest of the pack for that matter. It wasn't until the sun went down that we moved out of the woodwork like rats in a sewer. He shrugged as he pushed open the corrugated makeshift iron door that led us to our shelter for the night.

"You want to talk about it?"

"Nah man. Too tired to get into it now." He groaned as he sat then pulled off his hoodie and folded it to make a pillow.

I didn't push. I knew he would talk when he was ready. He has never said how long he has been on the streets, just that he does what he does for his sick mum and younger sisters who live with his Nan in BellVue.

I sat beside him, always on the other side away from the door. That's how he liked it. He was the only person I knew who could sleep sat upright. He took in a long sigh and I knew he was ready to talk.

"Fucking pitiful," he whispered. I allowed him to continue. "Fucking postcode lottery!"

"Huh?"

"Fucking NHS have now decided everyone in a certain postcode has to pay for their treatment, and the assholes in the government have picked Prestwich and BellVue, with the cunts in Sale with their two car families getting it scott free!" He growled and his back tensed.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Not your fault, buddy. I just need to make more money. Janey and Alice start school this year and they need uniforms and all that shit."

"I'll work harder. I'll help," I offered, as I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Like hell you will! You need it to survive!"

There was no point in arguing with him. I would just have to find out a way to help him without him knowing.

"Seth!" a raspy voice bellowed through the cavernous building and made an echo ricochet off the walls.

"Fuck!" Emmett grumbled beside me.

"Here, James!" I shouted as I stood up.

My face stung as he slapped it hard, causing my neck to snap back.

"What the fuck, James!" Emmett hollered as he stood, towering over a very pissed James.

"Stay the fuck out of it, Emmett!" He glared from me to Emmett.

Emmett held up his hands in defense, giving me an apologetic look. I didn't blame him. He had his own family to support. Tears threatened to spill over, but I knew that would only make him worse.

"Where the fuck were you?" He prodded my chest with his yellowed finger.

"Here, James..."

"Not. Now. When. They. Were. Taking. That. Bitch. Away!" He prodded me with every word, and I could feel the red haze creeping up on me. So could Emmett.

"Jeez, James. He's been with me all night!" Emmett groaned as he placed himself between us.

"What-the-fuck-ever,." he scoffed, as he peered around Emmett's body at me. "If I catch you out alone again, you will be punished, pack style!"

Emmett growled and his hands balled into fists by his side.

"Over my fucking dead body," Emmett growled.

"No, Emmett. He's right. If I break the rules, I deserve to get punished."

James laughed and moved Emmett to one side. Emmett sighed as he side stepped away from me.

"Yeah Em, listen to the kid. He knows all about the 'pack' rules," James jibed, stroking his chin.

"He's been on the streets six weeks, James. He knows shit," Emmett snapped.

What. The. Fuck!

"Fuck you," I whispered.

Emmett's head whipped around and he looked at me with a mixture of hurt and anger.

"Maybe I will forgo the pack punishment this time, but Emmett, tut tut, you shouted at me and you know better than to bite the hand that feeds you...don't you, boy?" James patted Emmett's arm and I felt my skin crawl.

"Seth my boy, I haven't had personal use out of you yet. I usually like to sample my new rent boys, don't I Emmett? I haven't had the pleasure with _you_yet."

Emmett groaned beside me and shifted uncomfortably.

"Seth?" James raised an eyebrow at me and gestured towards his zip.

"Yes, James," I whispered, as I knelt down in front of him.

I opened his zip with shaking hands. This was different. He could make me suffer if I was bad at it. John's didn't give a fuck as long as they got off, and I don't give a fuck as long as they pay me. I pulled out his dick, and it was long and thick. Most men I had sucked off were what I thought average in size. James was huge and there was no way I would be able to get all of him in my mouth. I licked from his base right to his engorged head that was already weeping with pre cum.

"Fuck, it's great to see a pair of young lips on my cock again," he groaned as he bucked his hips.

I fought back the bile that threatened to rise up into my mouth. I grabbed his shaft, my fingers unable to meet together, and began to pump slowly as I twisted my tongue round the head and tasted his bitter liquid. I heard the shuffle of feet beside me. I had forgotten Emmett was still there.

"I'll leave and give you two some privacy," he said in a quiet un-Emmett like voice.

"Like fuck you will. You'll stay and watch my boy here swallow everything I give him," James panted.

I felt bad. I knew Emmett wanted to leave, and I didn't want him to see me like this, with James.

He reached into my hair and twisted his fingers around it, pulling on it hard.

"Deeper, boy," he grunted as he pushed his dick further into my mouth, causing me to gag.

The only sound I could hear over the pumping of my heart beat was a low growl from Emmett's chest. I tried to remember what he had said if a John tried this..._breathe through your nose!_I coughed and gagged a little as I began to get my breathing under control. James hands tightened and my scalp stung.

"Urgh, fucking close," he panted. I really wanted to get this over. My knees hurt and the thought of Emmett watching made me feel sick to my stomach with embarrassment for the both of us.

"Ahhh, ahhh..." he cried as I felt him harden and twitch. Then, out of nowhere, he slammed his dick further into my mouth and down my throat. As hot streams of cum shot out, they took a detour.

I tried to pull off but he held my head as streams of white painfully flew out of my nose and I heaved for breath.

"James, you bastard!" I heard Emmett scream. What the fuck was James doing to me?

Eventually, he let go of my hair. I scrambled backwards to catch my breath, heaving and vomiting as the burn continued in my nostrils.

"You're fucking sick! You know that, James?" Emmett hissed.

"What...did you do to me?" I retched and coughed.

James's shadow leant over me and as he grabbed the front of my hair to lift my eyes to his. "Angry dragon, boy." He laughed as he tapped my cheek "Angry dragon...ask Emmett I'm sure he'll show you how."

"It's late," Emmett changed the subject suddenly. Did he really do that to people too?

"That it is," James smiled as he pushed himself back into his jeans "Get some fucking sleep. You have to make up the extra money tomorrow night. I have plans for you!" He laughed sardonically, pointing in my direction as he left the building.

"Seth?" Emmett turned to face me and it wasn't until I looked up at him I realised I was crying, making my breath hitch in my throat. "Hey, fuck, none of that. Have I ever let him hurt you before?"

I shook my head as I wiped the moisture from my face.

He sighed and mumbled something to himself about 'pack' punishment and needing to get the kid out of here. He sat back in his spot on the floor and looked up at me, his arm cocked.

"Come on, little man," he smiled.

I fitted perfectly under his large bicep, his body heat lulling me quickly to sleep.

After such a shitty day, the last thing I needed were the dreams, but here they were, saying their ugly hello.

"_You dirty little bastard. What the hell are these?"_

"_They're mine, and you're in my room!"_

_Slap..._

_He grabbed my chin roughly between his thumb and forefinger._

"_This is my house now, boy! You better get used to it. You're nothing but a__ blip in my perfect plan!"_

"_Fuck you. You're not my father."_

"_Neither was Marcus!" he spat._

_That was like another slap in the face. Mum and Dad had never said anything when we had moved to our sleepy village. I was three and no questions were ever asked__ so answers weren't needed._

"_You wouldn't. It would kill Mum if you did!"_

"_Are you fucking stupid? I don't want my reputation tarnished with you. It was too late to pull out of the wedding when I found out!"_

_My eyes snapped to his. Was he serious?_

"_Oh,__ you are that stupid. Did you really think I loved your mother? Do you know how hard it is to find easy parishes when you're single?" He laughed. "This parish is so easy. The idiots all hang on my every word and the most work I have to do is bless the lose__rs who jump on their boats in a morning...Fucking easy A!" He wiped a tear from his eye as he laughed harder. "They don't give jobs like this to singletons!" His eyes darkened as he glared at me. "So. Don't. Fuck. This. Up!" _

_He prodded me with every word__, venom dripping from his overstuffed lips as he enunciated every syllable._

"_Now if I find these," he slapped me upside the head with my magazines, "In my house again, I may just have to let it slip to your dear mother that I know her deep, dark, secret. __She'll be so scared she'll have no choice to beg me to send you away."_

_I sat deflated on my bed. That was the night after the wedding. How many more nights were we to have this father son...bonding time?_

I woke with a start, looking around me for signs of _him_, then I realised I wasn't at home, not in the comfort of my bed. No, that life is gone, that hate left behind me. This is my new life, laying in a cold warehouse, against my new bed.

Against Emmett.


End file.
